recuento
by kena86
Summary: zurg se da  a la fuga, y conoce alguien a quien le contara un pedazo de su vida


Sabia que algún dia sucedería, Buzz Lightyear, atacaría y tomaria el planeta Z, pero por lo menos, tenia el beneficio de la duda, y creyo tener una oportunidad para conservar su reino, pero claro que no contaba, como siempre, que el guardian trajera a varios planetas aliados, en especial a los Tangerianos, cuyo habilidad de traspasar metales, controlar computadoras, incluso poderes telepáticos, hizo caer rápidamente sus defensas, sus robots, sus aliados, ¡que opción!, tuvo que escapar.

Pocas veces a llegado a usar su capsula de escape, y sospecha que será la última vez, todos ocupados tomando el control del planeta Z, el logro escapar, cuando se den cuenta que el emperador huyo, se rendiran, el comando estelar declarara el planeta propiedad de la unión galáctica, y tal vez se tarden en darse cuenta que Zurg no está.

Mientras tanto, no esta seguro cuanto tiempo durmió, pero llego a un planeta de clima tropical y templado, a diferencia de la tierra, este nunca sufria frio, un pequeño chequeo a su mapa, le dice que esta en el planeta Timplo, y tiene un terrible calor bajo ese traje de emperador, ni modo, se lo va a quitar, por suerte tiene un estuche de ropa, claro que lleva años guardada, cuando encuentre civilización se comprara ropa nueva…. Nah… a lo mejor lo roba, también tiene una mochila de campista, asi que si lo encuentras les dira que es un viajero que lleva tiempo en el bosque.

Aterriza en una playa, no pierde tiempo, conociendo a Lightyear, no tardaría en seguirle el rastro, hace años que no ve su cara, al quitarse el casco y sentir el aire fresco en el sudor, algo que no sentía hace años, algo que renuncio, mejor se apura antes de ponerse sentimental, aunque se siente extraño quitarse su "segunda piel", la ropa que se guardaba le daba un toque de leñador, en especial su camisa de franela a cuadros, pantalones de mezclilla, pero le gustaba mas su cinturón con una Z morada, se pregunta si eso será lo delatara, si se cruzaba con lightyear, ¡ah, idea!, movería la Z para que parezca N, Zurg, que genio.

Toma su mochila de supervivencia y se aleja de la capsula de escape.

Después de un largo rato, se enorgullece así mismo por conservar buena condición física que le permite avanzar sin agotarse, sus padres siempre le inculcaron hacer ejercicio… sus padres… no es el momento, tienen que adentrarse al planeta, para que cuando lleguen, lo confundan con los habitantes.

Tardo una horas en llegar a la ciudad, claro que primero pensó que era un pueblo, tal vez tardo en darse cuenta que apenas estaba en las orillas de la ciudad, hace años que no daba vueltas libremente sin guardaespaldas o difundiendo el miedo con su sola presencia, hace mas de 25 años. Y asi, el Emperador observa a su alrededor, la gente no iba precisamente a la moda, de hecho, parecía un pedazo del planeta capital, pero más modesto, Zurg decidió que no necesitaba ese tipo de ropa, siente que se ve mejor que ellos, claro que su tranquilidad no dura mucho, ya que, ve llegar un transporte del comando estelar cerca de lo que él considera la alcaldía, la gente murmura preguntandose porque estarían allí, pero Zurg sabía que solo están chismorreando, solo es una nave, no una decena, aunque para su propia sorpresa, era el mismísimo equipo Lightyear, no puede evitar una sonrisa burlona para si mismo, obvio tenía que ser Buzz Lightyear quien quisiera ir tras el pisándole los talones, casi se le escapa una risa, al imaginarse la cara de Buzz al descubrir el traje y el caso del emperador Zurg a orillas de la playa, preguntándose como atraparlo ahora, volviendo a relajarse, se sienta en un banco de esa pequeña plaza, en unos minutos, solo se quedo pensando lo pálida que tiene la piel, pero si se quedaba en ese planeta no tardaría en oscurecerle, observo otra vez a su alrededor, y vio un bar, hace años que no iba a un bar público, sin mencionar probar una cerveza de verdad, en el planeta Z, nunca perfecciono su cerveza malvada, toma su mochila y se dirigió al otro lado de la alcaldía.

Lo último que se le ocurriría, es que apenas pasando por la puerta, Lightyear y su equipo salen rápidamente de la alcaldía y Buzz choca con el.

-¡Oye!- reprendió Zurg

-lo siento ciudadano- responde Buzz apenado.

-bien- responde Zurg, antes de emprender su camino al bar, por un momento creyó que su voz lo delataría, increíblemente se da cuenta que su voz ahora es diferente, sin el casco, que ahora recuerda, hacia que su voz pareciera la de un cyborg y casi chistosa en ocasiones, ahora es grave, un tono que todos respetaran mas, como sea, paso limpiamente frente Lightyear, va a tomarse una fría cerve…

-¡oiga! ¿No es pariente de Buzz?- exclama Booster emocionado.

-¿qu…qu… que dices?- balbucea Zurg sin volverse, solo el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Booster?- Buzz también no parece comprender lo que dice su compañero de trabajo.

-es que se parece a ti, Buzz, miralo- recomienda Booster.

Zurg ya empieza a ponerse nervioso –n… no, lo siento, si fuera pariente de Buzz Lightyear… lo sabría, pero no, que… tengan buen dia- Zurg sigue su camino al bar, camino rápido, aunque trata de no hacerlo, para no parecer sospechoso, por lo menos no siente que Buzz lo sigue, se detiene frente al vidrio del bar. ¡Qué tonto había sido!, ¿porque no lo pensó?, solo se había hecho una cola de caballo, pero su cara es… tiene que meterse.

El bar tiene forma de un año perdido, está hecho de madera y anuncios luminosos, lo cual le pareció raro, afuera parece una instalación modesta, todavía es de día, pero sospecha que en las noches el ambiente es tenso, se tomara una cuentas cervezas, y se ira, antes que Lightyear regrese con la capsula de escape vacia, y pregunte por una cara nueva en la ciudad, se sienta cerca de la puerta, por si tiene que irse rápido, como para no pagar la cuenta, el lugar solo esta ¼ lleno, y una mesera, que casi lo hace saltar del susto, no la había visto tan cerca, hasta que dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, guapo?- pregunta la mesera, de unos 30 años, no es una modelo, pero no era feúcha, según desde su perspectiva, una chica delgada, obviamente se la paso la vida entera trabajando, morena y ojos negros, cara redonda, con mirada de determinación, el ya vio esa mirada antes, como la de su esposa cuando lo conoció… ¿eso es bueno o malo?.

-una cerveza, obvio ¿no?- responde, recuperándose de la impresión, poniéndose con actitud engreída, para quitarle esa sonrisa, que se parece a su esposa… lo cual, lo está poniendo nervioso, lo chica se aleja un poco decepcionada por la actitud del ex emperador, se va por la cerveza, al regresar, se nota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, se queda junto al hombre, solo unos pocos minutos, Zurg decide que ya no puede ignorarla, además, ¿Qué problema podría ser?, - y… ¿no eres muy joven para trabajar en un bar?-

-si no trabajo, me caso-

-¿disculpa?-

-en este pueblucho si no te casas antes de los 21, eres caso perdido- responde la mujer, sin darle importancia aunque sonriendo con rebeldía.

-¿y porque no te casaste?- pregunta Zurg más calmado, tomando su cerveza.

-esas tonterías debieron dejarlas en el milenio pasado, este lugar esta tan aferrado a sus tradiciones que está muy retrasado, como ya debiste haber visto, este es un buen planeta para hacerla una zona de turistas, pero los ancianos insisten en seguir labrando la tierra, muy pocos se rebelan, y hacen cosas como esta- señala el interior del bar.

-ya veo, buena cerveza, por cierto- dice Zurg.

La chica sonríe, sienten que ya pasaron la pared de la indiferencia-mi nombre azela ¿y el tuyo?-.

Zurg duda un momento, toma de un sentón lo que queda de la cerveza y se decide-Zeno-

-y… dime, Zeno, ¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunta Azela buscando los ojos del hombre.

-ire a los bosques, estare un tiempo lejos de la civilización, relajándome- dice.

-mmm, eso suena bien- dice Azela con un extraño tono de voz, Zeno se sonroja, tomando otro trago de cerveza-¿quieres otro?-

-mm, claro, ¿Por qué no? – agracece Zeno, mientras Azela va por mas cerveza, Zeno aprovecha para asomarse por las ventanas, los guardianes espaciales ya se fueron, pero esta casi seguro que Booster le pico la curiosidad a Buzz sobre su posible parentesco, pero dejando aparte ese tema, tenia que desaparecerse antes que empezara unir cabos, era perturbador saber como Buzz Lightyear sabia como pensaba exactamente, como aquella vez con el lapicero, todos lo tomaron como loco, pero estaba en lo correcto, el "insignificante" lapicero era parte de un arma, casi le da risa…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, guapo?- Azela regreso con su cerveza, y debió estar al menos un minuto observándolo.

-oh… solo recordaba algo- dejo despreocupadamente mientras tomaba su segunda cerveza.

-¿me lo cuentas?-pide la mesera.

-lo haría, pero ya tengo que partir- dice el ex emperador, tomando de un solo trago entero la cerveza, sorprendiendo y decepcionando a la chica, de hecho, le gustaría contarle, pero entonces tendría que revelar que es el mismo Zurg.

Saliendo del Bar, Zurg se apresura antes de que la chica se dé cuenta que no pago, ve que todavía está la nave 42 de Lightyear, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en el bar, pero no cree que haya estado tanto tiempo para preocuparse, a estas alturas tal vez Lightyear ya debe haber encontrado su nave, será mejor internarse en el bosque, asi, deja el pueblo, y se entra en la oscuridad, cosa que no teme, si supieran lo que él ha vivido no les extrañaría.

Ahora necesita encontrar un espacio para poner una tienda para dormir, de repente escucha un ruido de que algo se acerca, preparándose para defenderse con sus propias manos.

-Crei que no te alcanzaría- dice la chica del Bar acercándose con su propia mochila de viaje.

-¿Azela?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Zurg sorprendido.

-Creí que había sido clara: yo hago lo que quiero- dice Azela.

-no dijiste eso- observa Zurg.

-bueno, indirectamente, era lo que quería decir… el asunto es que me voy contigo- declara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-pues: 1.- ya me harte de trabajar en ese bar. 2.- me gusta la idea de aventurarme por el bosque 3.- y creo que es obvio: me gustas-

Zurg se vuelve a sorprender, pero no tanto, en realidad ya se había dado cuenta, pero el tenia "razones" para saber que la relación no se funcionaria. –eh… Azela… ¿no parece que soy muy viejo para ti?-.

-¿y?- responde Azela con seguridad y casi descaro.

-de… acuerdo… supongo que podemos intentarlo- ante esto Azela no tarda en darle un beso (de labios) y un abrazo.- O… ok, tranquila, vamos hay que buscar donde dormir-.

Zurg y Azela continúan, Zeno tarda en darse cuenta que están de la mano, es la segunda mujer que acepta en su vida, le sigue pareciendo increíble lo mucho que se parece a su primera esposa, siempre conseguía lo que quería, que lo quería el, lo consiguió, que quería una vestido de diamantes, lo tuvo, concierto privado, lo tenia, que quería un hijo, lo tuvo y lo demás paso a segundo lugar.

-¿pasa algo Zen?- pregunta Azela cariñosamente.

-nada Azela… creo que encontré un lugar- dice Zurg señalando un pequeño espacio abierto, lo suficiente grande para poner la tienda y una fogata.

No tardaron en conseguir la madera seca, para prender el fuego, sin embargo al cabo de una hora, Zurg sentía que eran observados- creo que hay un animal acechando- dice Zurg a su chica que se acerca.

-no pareces preocupado- dice Azela con una sonrisa- por mi parte he cazado toda mi vida-dice mientras acomoda su cabeza en el torso del hombre.

-de verdad que eres especial, tienes razón, no estoy preocupado, he enfrentado las peores animales salvajes de la galaxia, ya nada me sorprende-.

-¿no deberías cazarlo antes que nos ataque?- pregunta.

-no, los animales atacan a indefensos y nosotros no somos nada indefensos, que se atreva- dice Zurg todavía sintiendo la mirada sobre su nuca.

Pero al pasar el rato, lo que los está observando no da acto de presencia-mmm… tal vez me equivoque-.

-no, Zeno… yo también siento algo… tal vez solo sea un animal curioso- opina Azela, Zurg le da la razón. -¿Qué tal si hablamos? Ya sabes… para conocernos- propone la mujer, justamente lo que temia el ex emperador.

-eh… no se..-

-Zeno, de verdad yo quiero estar contigo-.

-Azela, tú también me gustas, pero creo que es muy pronto-

-tienes un secreto ¿verdad?- dice Azela cruzando los brazos.

-pues…-

-¿puedo adivinar?... ¿eres un villano?-

-hu… - no sabe que cara puso, pero la respuesta era evidente para la chica.

-no te preocupes, a mi me gustan los chicos malos- dice la mujer sensualmente casi encima.

-¡crateres! Azela, calmate- pide Zurg escandalizado.

-jiji, ok, ok… ¿Qué tipo de villano eres?-

Zurg la observa un segundo antes de responder, definitivamente era su tipo de chica- uno de los peores-.

-¿en serio?, cuéntame…-ronronea la mujer acomodándose en los fuertes brazos del ex dictador.

-…-todavia duda, pero la chica se ve tan segura, que lo decide.-yo naci y creci en un imperio, fui criado para ser dictador, un emperador que siempre hiciera lo que quería-la chica se removió levemente de su lugar pero no hizo un movimiento de susto o al menos de desconfianza-fui bastante malcriado en mi infancia, y eso enorgullecía a mis padres los emperadores, no conocía otra vida fuera de mi planeta, nunca supe porque mi familia prohibia salir y entrar, hasta que cumpli 18 años, unas naves llegaron a nuestro planeta, eran del planeta y…al parecer fue una época que nadie sabia hacer buenos nombres para planetas… como sea, los reyes del planeta Y vinieron hacer una propuesta a mis padres, que me casara con su hija, la princesa Astrid, una joven caprichosa, que al principio no estaba interesada, solo era un matrimonio de conveniencia que buscaba una alianza para disfrutar la tirania en que gobernaban, pero simpatizamos de inmediato, como dicen, nos enamoramos, aunque yo diría que fue un poco de lujuria de su parte…-se oye otra vez un sonido entre el oscuro bosque- ¿el animal regreso?- en eso la mujer se levanta y le da una extraña mirada.

-dices que nunca habías salido de tu planeta, entonces ¿Por qué decidiste tratar de conquistar el universo?... zurg- definitivamente era la chica mas extraña y terriblemente parecida en carácter a su difunta mujer.

-¿acaso eres la reencarnación de mi esposa? Te juro que empiezas a asustarme- comenta Zurg volviendo a escuchar el sonido.

-empiezo a creer que si, o tal vez he tenido una vida tan aburrida y sin emoción, que enamorarme de un ex emperador es lo más excitante que me ha pasado- piensa la chica hablando consigo misma.

-si, debo ser el único emperador villano en el universo- en realidad esta más atento a ver si se oye otro ruido amenazante.

-hey, no pares, sigue contando- lo presiona la mujer.

-¿eh?... ok… no hay gran cosa que contar, Astrid y yo nos volvimos emperadores, y tuvimos un hijo-

-¿un hijo? No sabia que tenias un hijo-

-…-Zurg cambia su expresión ceñuda por una triste.

-el…-

-no esta muerto, de hecho a los pocos meses fue cuando mi mundo se puso patas arriba- miro al cielo, Azela no creyo prudente presionarlo- ¿Qué sabes de los Tangerianos?- pregunto todavía observando las estrellas.

-¿eh?-la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa- pues que tienen el poder de atravesar objetos solidos-

-¿solo eso? También son narcistas-

-oh, cierto, eso es lo desagradable de ellos, creen que son superiores-

-y entonces demostraron serlo-una mirada de profundo odio se acentuo al volver la mirada a la fogata.

-¿a que te refieres?-.

-un dia simplemente recibimos un mensaje del planeta capital culpándonos de un ataque a una estrella, nosotros no fuimos, pero después llegaron mas mensajes diciendo que los ataque tenían nuestras firmas, entonces mi hermana…mi hermana, salió del planeta Z a investigar porque nos culpaban de esos ataques, era inventora y tenia su propio traje de invisibilidad, asi debió ser mas fácil de espiar, mis padres se negaron al principio, nunca supe porque no nos dejaban salir del planeta, aunque ahora sospecho que fue sobreprotección con nosotros, con ayuda de unos soldados del planeta Y, pudo navegar por el universo, por lo menos 2 semanas después, tal vez fue menos, pero mi hermana regreso muy alterada y rabiosa-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque descubrió todo, los malditos tangerianos…-se volvió a escuchar un crujido, Azela tomo un baston, Zurg sospecha que es para defensa contra animales. Observan un momento pero solo es el silencio.-como iba diciendo, mi hermana descubrió que eran los tangerianos, debes saber que es mas que el poder de traspasar cosas, son ese mismo poder tocan tu cerebro y ven tus pensamientos, los mas habilidosos llegan a controlar robots y computadoras, los sobrevivientes de esos ataque sufrían un cambio de memoria por parte ellos, igual alteran datos de computadora para cubrir sus viajes o grabaciones de video. Bueno, estábamos tan molestos que queríamos atacar el planeta Tangear, pero mi abuelo, era sabio, nos hizo ver que la alianza galáctica nos tenia el ojo puesto, si atacábamos, se nos vendrían encima y adiós a nuestra forma de vida…considerando que era la única forma de vida que conocía… pero seguíamos molestos, asi que lo único que nos ocurrió fue mandar un mensaje a los tangerianos, que sabíamos que ellos hacían los ataques y que dejaran de echarnos la culpa por lo que ellos hacían, que tarde o temprano tendríamos pruebas y lo pagarían…-

-no me digas, esa fue una metida de pata- adivina Azela.

-si… no consideramos que nos fueran atacar…-

-cuentame-

-viviamos para gobernar cruelmente… no creo que te lo imagines, nosotros no teníamos… armas avanzadas… estábamos muy desconectados… ¿Por qué? Como ya lo repeti, no lo se… aunque no creo que hubiera servido… como sea, al detectar que se acercaban, mi esposa debió predecir la tragedia, sin perder el tiempo ordeno a mi Nana Zurg que se fuera de planeta y se llevara a Buzz…uy…-

-¡¿Buzz? ¿Buzz Lightyear?-

-…si… Buzz Lightyear es mi hijo, el nombre de soltera de la nana era lightyear, asi el nombre- respondió viendo a otro lado, pero la chica toma su cara obligándolo a mirarla, ahora ella observa detenidamente su rostro como memorizándolo.

-viendo detenidamente si te pareces a Lightyear, solo que unos 25 años mas viejos, un poco canoso… una arrugitas…tus cejas son mas gruesas, tu tienes barba y el no, puntiagudo diría yo…-

-¿te importa?-

-ok, ok-finalmente lo suelta para que termine su relato-¿dices que tu esposa predecía la tragedia? ¿a que te refieres?-

-los tangerianos tenían la ventaja con sus poderes, mi familia era habilidosa, no se les escapo ninguno vivo, mi esposa mato a varios en camino para matar al líder… el joven rey nova y su esposa, la reina Zagata, pero estuve muy orgulloso de mi gente, creo que fue la primera vez que los veía mas que solo súbditos, se defendieron dignamente, Astrid se separo de mi, tarde en darme cuenta, que finalmente acorralo a la pareja, me acerque para atestiguar la masacre y finalmente cantar victoria… pero muy tarde me di cuenta que que los reyes ya estaban desesperados, con una terrible concentración el rey nova logro acercarse a Astrid… y le frio el cerebro…-Azela dio un respingo, entre el asombro de oir la escalofriante muerte de la reina de zurg y volver a escuchar otro crujido que la levanta de su tronco lista para defenderse, pero nada sale de la oscuridad.

-¿nos están rodeando?-.

-no, el sonido viene del mismo lugar-

Azela respira profundamente, regresa a su lugar junto a zurg-… continua-

-ok, ok, el maldito rey nova aprovecho para sacar unas bombas, las lanzo al castillo, no tardo en derrumbarse, tarde en entender lo que paso en el ultimo segundo, mi esposa estaba muerta, destruyendo mi casa, ellos aprovecharon para escapar, dejando a varios de sus seguidores atrás y después mis súbditos me comunicaron que mi familia entera también estaba muerta, llevándose con ellos a varios tangerianos a la tumba-

-y entonces…-

-venganza, simple venganza, presione a mis súbditos para que crearan los robots de combate, tardaron algo, pero tenia mi ejercito y nave listo, use el traje de batalla de mi bisabuelo, la cara que todos conocen, y asi fui al planeta Tanger, si, por mi culpa es que hay un numero tan reducido, pero decidi cobrarle con la misma moneda al rey Nova…-

-su esposa…-

-asi es, estaba poseído por el rabia, solo recordaba a mi amada mujer muerta, nada me detuvo, ni siquiera el llanto de un bebe que no se de donde salía, solo la alcance, si, suplico, pero… debió pensarlo antes de meterse con los emperadores Zurg-

-exactamente… ¿como la mataste?…-pregunta Azela sin hacer caso al repetitivo crujido.

-casi lo mismo… le explote la cabeza-

En ese mismo momento, lo que los acechaba salió de la sombras de arboles, la guardiana Mira Nova con una mirada enfurecida y llena de lagrimas se lanzo contra el hombre grande, pero antes de llegar, el baston de Azela le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza, cae al suelo. -¡mentira! ¡mentira!-

-pareces un poco fuera de si princesa mira nova, pero no menti- dice Zurg acercándose tranquilamente a la caída guardiana

-¡no! ¡eres un mentiroso! ¡siempre lo eres!- levanta la cabeza desafiándolo con la mirada

-ciertamente digo una que otra mentira, pero ¿Por qué le mentiría a mi nueva chica?- dice tomando la mano de Azela.

-tu… tu no le puedes creer ¿verdad?-pregunta aun con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a la mujer.

-ese es mi problema, no lo debatiré contigo-responde Azela todavía con el baston listo para el combate.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿acaso sabes de algún hueco en la historia? O será, que te diste cuenta que antes de mi ataque, básicamente Tangear no existía, bueno como ya lo explique y tu sabes, ustedes pueden cambiar datos de computadora, asi se mantuvieron impunes tu infeliz raza-.

-¡a mi no convencerás!-de repente se lanza contra Zurg, logrando tirarlo al suelo y ella encima de el.

-¡oye!- exclama Azela abanicando su bastón otra vez a la cabeza de Mira, pero esta vez no pudo golpearlo ya que esta activo sus poderes y el bastón simplemente traspaso - ¡Rayos! ¡deja a mi hombre!-.

-¡Anda metete en mi cabeza! ¡así podrás confirmarlo! ¡con suerte tu cerebro se freira antes que el mio!-Azela empieza a desesperarse agitando su bastón por todo el cuerpo de Mira sin siquiera hacerle daño- ¡y si no metete en la cabeza de padre!- Mira escucha lo que dice el hombre, esta indecisa, pero entre concentrarse para que el bastón no le afecte y darle fin al ex emperador, estaba apunto de una crisis.

-*gasp* ¡Zurg!- exclama Azela dejando de batir el bastón, porque booster se lo detuvo, el grande rojo tenía una extraña mirada triste.

Y Buzz ya esta a un lado de Mira- a un lado princesa Mira Nova- dijo con una voz indefinida, pero Mira no se movio, quedo en shock, Buzz la llamo por su nombre, titulo y todo, hacia tiempo que no la llamaba así.

-Bu… Buzz… tu… ¿tu no puedes… creerle? ¿verdad?- vuelve la mirada a él.

-eso… lo investigaremos…-dice Buzz- muévete.

-¿para qué perder el tiempo? Vamos princesa, ¿quieres respuestas o…?-

-cállate-reprende Buzz finalmente empujando a Mira a un lado y levantando a Zurg, poniéndole unas esposas, pero la princesa Tangeriana nota que el líder duda en hacerlo, provocando una sonrisa en zurg.-usted regrese a su casa-

-¿o que? ¿me vas a obligar?- reta Azela. Sorprendiendo a todos. –adonde vaya Zurg yo voy-

Buzz la observa seriamente-como quiera entonces- dice antes de empezar a empujar a Zurg, camino a la 42 seguido por Azela, booster y XR, estos 2 veian por momentos a Mira que quedo atrasada, ella lo nota y ve por sus expresiones que ellos saben algo y temen decirlo.

Una vez en la nave, todos en silencio, Zurg queda en una celda, Azela en la zona de invitados, Buzz sin esperar a que su equipo se pusiera en su lugar correspondiente, despega, en el pasillo: -Chicos díganme por favor que no es cierto lo que dijo Zurg, por favor- pide Mira deteniendo a sus compañeros.

Estos se observan antes de responder-pues… Zurg tiene… algo de razón… los poderes mentales de… los tangerianos, les da el poder de alterar la memoria y de manipular computadoras…- responde Booster con pena.

-y también que… antes del ataque de zurg a tangea hace varios años… pues tangear no figura en ningún registro del comando estelar…- dice XR con tristeza.

-¡pero nos ayudaron a tomar el planeta Z!- replica Mira.

Booster y XR se miran otra vez antes de decir lo que pensaban-eh… Mira… te recuerdo… que nos ayudaron a cambio de… puestos importantes en el senado de la alianza galáctica-

Mira finalmente se queda sin nada, ella misma sabia que los tangear no eran muy queridos por su propio narcismo y si se podia, pisotear a los otros aliens, pero ella misma debió darse cuenta que su especie podría llegar a tener deseos de conquista… ¡pero necesita pruebas!, se encamina a la celda.

-¡Mira! ¡no!-Booster la detiene adivinando lo que quiere hacer.

-por favor, chicos, necesito saber si lo que dice Zurg es verdad, prometo… prometo por Buzz que no le freiré el cerebro, porque si lo que dice es verdad… hay que hacer justicia aunque se trate de mi propio padre- Booster ya estaba convencido cuando dijo "lo juro por Buzz", la suelta y ella se vuelve a encaminar.

Pero-oye ¿y la azulita?- pregunta Azela al observar los asientos vacios, Buzz que se mantuvo en su asiento sin volver la mirada a su alrededor, se sorprende que su equipo siga sin llegar.

En la celda: Mira pasa y queda frente a Zurg- ¿sabes algo ironico?- dice Zurg con una sonrisa de burla, pero con una mirada triste, por alguna razón esto no molesta a Mira –me imagino que seria muy tarde cuando la alianza galáctica se diera cuenta el tipo de personas que eran los Tangerianos, pero como siempre hay un grupo inconforme, ¿y porque no? Yo lideraría el grupo rebelde y tal vez el nuevo presidente de la alianza… y reiniciaría mi dictadura… ¿no es gracioso?-.

-por increíble que parezca… si- responde Mira extrañamente relajada por el retorcido plan adjuntado a un circulo vicioso.

Zurg inclina su cabeza hacia adelante con una sonrisa burlona, Mira sabe que le ofrece su cerebro, con un poco de miedo levanta la mano.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!-brama Azela al encontrar al resto del equipo, tiene su baston de combate a la mano y está dispuesta a usarlo.

-ay no- susurra XR.

-¿Dónde esta la tangeriana?- pregunta agresiva y con el palo en alto.

-pues…-

-¿Dónde esta la princesa Mira Nova?- también pregunta Buzz sin alzar la voz, pero con un tono que les eriza la piel y el metal.

-e… ella…-

Pero Azela adivina –ay no ¡Zurg!- exclama, Buzz, sin tacto quita a los dos de camino y Azel detrás hacia la sección de las celdas, la celda del ex emperador esta abierta, y adentro ven a Mira tratando de levantarse, y Zurg recostado en el piso como muerto. -¡Zeno!-.

Buzz se adelanta para medio levantar a su padre –nnngh, por favor no me muevan… estoy mareado- Buzz y Azela suspiran aliviados.

-es… verdad…-escuchan la débil voz de la princesa, sigue con la cabeza gacha, pero notan que caen lagrimas-es ver… dad ¿Por qué Papá?-

Horas después: -Buzz, no vas a creer lo que sucedió, como sabes, el rey Nova, pidió ser segundo junto a la presidente, y de repente la alarma de poderes prohibidos, se activo, era el rey, el otros tangerianos trataron de meterse en las cabezas de algunos funcionarios de la alianza, pues tuvimos que arrestarlos, alegan que lo hicieron por costumbre y pues… ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Nebula, observa que el equipo Lightyear, tienen un expresión de asombro triste, se veian entre ellos algo incrédulos y como si ya se lo esperaban, sin mencionar a la mujer que acompañaba a los guardianes.

-de hecho capitán, solo esperábamos esta noticia para confirmar… la versión de Zeno Lightyear- todos se quedan mudos ante lo que buzz dijo, pero Nebula no se fija en ellos.

-¿Quién?-

-mi padre… ha vivido escondido vigilando a los tangerianos, el sabia que esto pasaría, apenas lo encontré-

-wow… ah y ¿Qué hay de Zurg?-

-encontramos un rastro hacia un agujero negro, creo que no lo volveremos a ver- dice Buzz con un tremendo esfuerzo de mostrarse despreocupado y triste.

-mmm… que mal, de acuerdo, mejor lo de ahora… recuerda que los hombrecitos verdes, crearon un dispositivo para leer las mentes de los tangerianos, después de aquel villano que manipulo algunos guardianes, con esto será fácil saber que tenía en mente el rey nova… eh, no considero a Mira Nova un peligro… pero creo que deberían vigilarla-esto último lo dice con pena.

-entiendo Comandante-dice Mira quitándole importancia, sorprendiendo a su jefe superior.

-bu… bueno… cambio y fuera-

Nadie dice, Xr toma una postura cómoda, booster da un suspiro, es como si el silencio fuera el voto del que todos estan de acuerdo con vivir con esa mentira, Azela se va a la enfermería con Zurg.

Zurg tiene un poco de dolor de cabeza, algo de nausea y mareo, no dice nada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, con el beso que recibe, sabe quién es.

-¿a que no adivinas que acaba de pasar?-.


End file.
